Just the Girl
by winxluv101
Summary: I looked into the pool to see the most beautiful creature in the world. I came here only to support Hermione, but apparently Merlin didn't want that. She looked at me with those dazzling silver eyes and I tried to stare as long as possible. The thing is, I like her and she likes me; so why can't we be together? Oh right, it's because she's Malfoy's sister. Mainly Ron/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea while I was reading Draco/Hermione fanfics and decided to go further into the Malfoy family. Literally.**

**This story is based off of the song ****Just The Girl by The Click Five**

**P.S. couples:**

**Draco/Hermione  
Harry/Ginny  
Blaise/Pansy  
Ron/OC**

* * *

~Ron, Harry, and Hermione~

Hermione was wearing a bikini with a cover-up over it, along with a towel draped over her arm. Ron and Harry were right behind her in a pair of swim shorts and towels as well. They were walking down the long path to the front door of Malfoy Manor.

"Please remind me again why we're here?" Ron complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "_I'm_ here because Draco and his parents invited me. You two are here for the food and the pool I'm guessing."

Harry and Ron smirked, "Oh yeaaah."

She laughed as she rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, they were greeted at the door than none other than the three Malfoys themselves. All of their skins were glistening from previously being in the pool in the back.

"Hermione, darling! I was worried you weren't going to show!" Narcissa greeted her warmly. Lucius nodded to her with a faint smile on his lips while Draco led her through the door, his arm around her waist.

_Hermione's POV_

"Of course I would! I hope you don't mind though, that I brought Harry and Ron." I could feel Draco's body tense as he turned to face them.

Narcissa still smiled though, "Of course not, this is a joyous occasion. The more the merrier."

Ron and Draco glared at each other, "Weasel."

"Ferret."

"_Weasel._"

"_Ferret._"

_"Weasel!"_

_"Ferret!"_

"Boys!" Lucius said strongly, "This is a happy day, so do not ruin it." I could see how he emphasized it more towards Ron than Draco.

Draco guided me and the others, with his parents following behind us, to the back of the house. Where all the other guests were.

"Oh yeah, you never told me what we were celebrating, Draco," I said as I looked up into his bold, silver eyes.

He smirked and lightly kissed my lips, and I heard Ron and Harry fake gagging in the background, "Lucinda's back."

I inhaled, "Lucinda? She's really here!?"

Draco smiled at my excited nature and Narcissa laughed with glee, "You remember her?"

"Well of course! Even if it was only through floo that I got to see her, she's so sweet!"

Draco scoffed playfully, "You won't be saying that when you meet her."

I rolled my eyes as he opened the two glass doors, leading to a large pool, a grill with many different meats, a diving board, just about everything else...

"Like it?"

"Like it?" I repeated, too close to speechless, "I love it!"

_Bark! Bark!_

I turned my head to see the two Malfoy dogs, Fang and Canine. Canine jumped onto his hind legs, put both paws on my shoulders, and proceeded to lick my face.

"Hi buddy!" I managed to say while laughing.

Draco grabbed his collar and guided him away, and upon releasing him, Canine ran after Blaise. Blaise, not suspecting anything, relaxed as he talked with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

Fang on the other hand gently walked over to me and nuzzled my hand, "Hey girl! I missed you too. Where's Lucinda?" She walked over to the pool and stuck her nose in it before lifting it back out and running towards Ron.

"_Ah!_ Get it off! Get it off!" Ron was screaming like a little girl! I couldn't help but laugh as Draco and Lucius both smirked.

Draco peeled off my cover up and draped it and my towel across a chair, and opened a bottle of sun screen. He spread it along my arms and back and started to lead me to the pool, "Come along, love. The water awaits."

He led me down the short steps into the water and once we were there, he went under, pulled me with him, and covered my lips with his own.

_Ron's POV_

Out of no where, a giant Labrador Retriever came running at me and jumped on me!

"Harry! Get it off!"

Harry tried to grab the dog by its collar, but it only turned its head and nipped at his hand. I could see the Slytherins in our year snickering at me. And Malfoy's father had the nerve to laugh at me! That is, until his wife, Narcissa, slapped him on the arm.

I think I know which Malfoy I like best.

Suddenly, I didn't feel the scratching anymore. I looked down to see that the dog had walked off towards the pool and layed down, eyes cast sadly at the water. I giant wave came around and apparently, it was Blaise Zabini and another dog jumping into the pool. The dog whose collar read 'Fang', also got the idea to jump in the water, splashing me.

"Yuck," Harry said as he placed his stuff down, "On the bright side, it could've been a lot worse."

"How could it get any worse than this?"

Harry scoffed and laughed, but stopped quickly when his eyes landed on the pool, "Well, I think you're day just lit up."

I didn't know what he meant until he grabbed my shoulders, spun me around, and I was almost face-to-face with what he saw. Which just so happened to be a girl in the pool, underwater.

I froze.

Maybe that's what the dog was trying to show me, a girl.

She had to be the most majestic being I had ever seen in my entire life. The way she floated through the currents; I could watch her all day if I could-

_"Ron!"_

Apparently I was leaning over a wee bit too far and, accidently, fell in the pool. I heard laughing and familiar voices as three pairs of strong arms pulled me out of the water.

"Fred? George? Bill? What are you doing here!?"

George and Fred smirked at me, "Draco invited us."

_Draco? Malfoy!?_

"G-Ginny?" Harry's voice trembled.

Of course, looking up, there was my sister, "And what are _you_ doing _here_?" I got up and shook the water off. I glared at all four of them as Ginny raised her eyebrow at me.

"The whole family's here," she raised her hand and pointed to the other side of the pool, where I saw Mum, Dad, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, and Fleur. "We were invited last week, remember?"

I scrunched my eyes brows. '_I remember no such thing.'_

Just as I was about to open my mouth, the Retriever once again emerged from the water and began shaking the water off of herself.

"_Again!_"

Harry shook my arm, "Ron. Look."

I turned my head and immediately, my anger dissipated. The girl from the water and followed right after the dog and came from the water, wringing out her hair. She walked over to us and smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry. Is she bothering you?"

I opened my mouth and it hung open while I tried to talk. What's wrong with me today?

"Not at all, Lulu," George said.

"Ron's just being paranoid," Fred joined in.

I glared at them as I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. She smiled at me again, her silver eyes dancing with glee, "Oh, so you're the infamous Ronald Weasley my brother's been telling me about?"

"Brother-?"

Malfoy's voice hit my ears like a ton of bricks, "Oi, Weasel! Get the bloody 'ell away from my sister!"

I couldn't find my voice as Malfoy walked over to us angrily, dragging poor Hermione along for the ride as she screamed at him to calm down. "S-Sister?"

"Yes, you idiot; my sister," Draco glared at me. I looked over to find "Lulu" rolling her eyes at his rant.

"Oh calm down, brother. He doesn't seem as bad as you described him to be," Lulu said.

Draco puffed out a breath, "It doesn't matter, Lucinda. He's not the type of person father had in mind for you to be courted with."

Wait...Lulu? Lu...cinda?

Hermione cleared her throat and ripped her wrist from Draco's grip, "Ron, Harry, I'd like you two to meet Lucinda Malfoy. Draco's twin sister."

"His t-t-twin?" As Lucinda and Hermione both nodded, I saw little black spots begin to cloud my vision.

_"Hey. Is he okay?"_

Lucinda reached a hand towards me, but I could feel gravity pulling me down and the black dots getting larger until I felt myself being engulfed into darkness.

* * *

**hi everyone! this is my first attempt at making a Harry Potter fic, so I hope you guys like it, please review!**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

**Hi everyone! I know it's been forever since I've updated anything, but I have a perfect explanation:**

_**School**_

**It's been taking up a lot of my time lately and I'm starting to think it's a sign to start focusing more on my studies since I'll be starting high school next year...Also, my laptop refuses to let me open the Internet browser...**

**So to every one of my faithful readers, if you care, I'm putting a ****_poll _****on my profile whether I should stay or not.**

**The poll will close on October 31st, 2013 ~results will be announced on November 1st (somehow)~**

**Thanks for everything!**

**~winxluv**


End file.
